The present disclosure relates to a laundry treatment apparatus.
Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for an apparatus that washes laundry (i.e. objects to be washed or objects to be dried), an apparatus that dries laundry, and an apparatus that may perform both washing and drying of laundry.
Conventional laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into front loading type laundry treatment apparatuses configured so that laundry is introduced through an opening formed in the front surface of the apparatus, and top loading type laundry treatment apparatuses configured so that laundry is introduced through an opening formed in the upper surface of the apparatus.
Meanwhile, conventional laundry treatment apparatuses face a limitation as to the ability to reduce the volume thereof because they need to be designed so as to treat (i.e. wash or rinse) at least a given amount of laundry.
Because it is difficult to reduce the volume of the laundry treatment apparatus, a user who uses two laundry treatment devices need to arrange the two laundry treatment devices beside each other on the ground surface in order to use them, which deteriorates the availability of space in which to install the laundry treatment devices.